Warriors: Redstar's Promise
by I-Am-Redstar
Summary: Redkit, a LeafClan cat, is a small kit with a big destinty. When her whole world spirals out of her control, will she be strong enough to do the right thing? This is my first fanfiction - please tell me what you think!
1. Introduction

Redkit blinks, her newly opened eyes comforted by the soft morning light she had grown to love. Her mother Violetbreeze gazes at Redkit, and curls her tail around the kit's small paws. Redkit attemps to snuggle closer, her tiny paws not quite coordinated yet. "Shh,"purrs Violetbreeze, "go back to sleep Redkit." Redkit lifted her red-brown head defiantly, but Violetbreeze licked her gently and pushed her next to her sister Bluekit. Bluekit's gray fur rose and fell slightly. Redkit mewed, defeated, and rested her small head on her mother's white and gray pelt. The sound of her heartbeat lulled Redkit back to sleep like a song.


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

"LeafClan is being invaded! Take down the rouges!" Redkit yowled, tackling her sister Bluekit while their mother Violetbreeze watched them playfight. Bluekit's gray fur puffed up as she stumbled to her feet. "Reeedkiitt! Stoooop!" Redkit cuffed her sister's ear playfully. "Why don't you ever want to play? If we don't practice, we'll never be warriors!" Bluekit looked over at the medicine cat Eaglewing's den. "What if I don't wanna be a warrior?" She muttered under her breath. Redkit grumbled. _Who WOULDN'T want to be a warrior...a leader..._ But she let it go, and bounded up to Violetbreeze. "Can I go see Fallenpaw, mom?" _Fallenpaw. _Redkit sighed. Even though he had just turned an apprentice, they could still talk to each other, right? Violetbreeze glanced at the apprentice den, and nodded. "Just remember - don't go into the forest, -" Redkit rolled her eyes. "I know, I know, I just want to see him!" She licked her red-brown fur quickly, and her forest green eyes shimmered. _Finally she'd be able to talk to him!_ Redkit bounced off happily to the apprentice den, wishing she could stay there.

"Fallenpaaw!" Redkit ran and jumped, tumbling him to the ground, his gold fur ruffled as she clawed playfully at him. When he sat up, he smiled. "Hey Redkit!" His dark green eyes gleaming - which was good, thought Redkit, he'd missed playing together too. Redkit listened jealously as Fallenpaw talked about being an apprentice, and his mentor Sunfang. _Who will MY mentor be? _She wondered, and she looked around, thinking of the cats in LeafClan. Their leader Lilystar, deputy Darkpelt, medicine cat Eaglewing...she also thought about the warriors. Smallflower, Birdsong, Rocktooth, Oakshadow, Whisperstep, Cloverface, Whitefoot, and Ravenfur. "Isn't that awesome, Redkit?!" Fallenpaw questioned her. She snapped back to reality, and nodded. "Yeah, awesome..." Suddenly, Lilystar's yowl echoed throughout the camp. "C'mon Fallenpaw! Let's go!" They gathered around the rock where their leader stood. Suddenly, Redkit realized that today she was six moons old. _Wait a minute...Of course! Why hadn't she realized?! Today...today she would become a warrior._


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO **

****"Redkit, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect this Clan with your life?"

Lilystar's mew echoed through Redkit's ears. She trembled. "Yes, I do."

"Then, with the power given to me by StarClan, you will now be called Redpaw." The LeafClan cats gathered below yowled "REDPAW! REDPAW!", and Redpaw's green eyes shimmered. She could hardly beleive that she was...well, Red_paw_ now! Her thoughts were interupted by Lilystars silencing purr. "Redpaw, Bluepaw," Both cats turned their heads excitedly. "you are both in need of mentors. Bluepaw, I know that you have been watching Eaglewing, and admire the work that he does. Do you want to become medicine cat apprentice, to be closer to StarClan than even me, while giving up the possibility of a mate?" Bluepaw nodded confidently. "Yes Lilystar, I am sure." Lilystar continued. "Then, Eaglewing, you will now be mentor of this young apprentice. I am sure that you will be impressed by her and teach her well."

Then she turned to Redpaw. "Redpaw, you have the spirit that I admire in cats. I will be your mentor, and help you become that warrior you have always dreamed of becoming."

Redpaw was renewed with another wave of amazment. _Leader's apprentice?!_ She couldn't wait to start training! Redpaw managed a small 'Thank you', then bounded down to Violetbreeze, who purred loudly. "I know that you will be the best apprentice ever Redpaw. Just...I will miss you..." She trailed off, gazing at the apprentices' den. Redpaw licked her mother's ear. "I'll be fine, don't worry. Can I go see the other apprentices now? I want to see Bluek- Bluepaw too!" Violetbreeze smiled. "Of course, my little Redpaw. I'll see you tonight." Redpaw bounded happily to the apprentice den, where Fallenpaw and Adderpaw were wrestling. "Hey guys!" She announced as she trotted up to them. Fallenpaw lept to his feet, his tail twitching excitedly. "I can't beleive that Lilystar's your mentor! That's so cool!" Redpaw cuffed him gently on the ear. "Yeah, I can't wait to start training! What's it like, out there, hunting..." Her mind ran wild, picturing the wonderfull scene - her, pouncing on a huge squirrel, bringing it back for her Clan... Fallenpaw purred happily. "It's amazing! I hope we can be on a patrol together!" Redpaw nodded. "Oh, and I have a place in the apprentice den for you! We can sleep next to each other too!" Fallenpaw exclaimed. Redpaw smiled. "Awesome! Well, I'm gonna go see Bluepaw now! I need to congratulate her!" Fallenpaw nodded. "Okay, see you tonight!" Redpaw bounced off, her thoughts racing. _Apprentice. Redpaw. Hunting. _All the words jumbled together. She couldn't wait for the next day.


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

The wind felt nice on Redpaw's face as she lifted her nose to the air. _Mouse!_ She thought as a sweet scent danced across her nose. Quietly, with each pawstep like a feather on the mossy ground, she crept closer. Finally, peering through the brush, she saw the fattest mouse she'd ever seen! _Lilystar will be so proud!_ She thought to herself. As she was letting ready to pounce, the mouse sniffed the air cautiously. _Now or never..._ And she went, her fangs beared, read to sink them into the mouse's soft fur.

"Redpaw!"

A soft voice echoed in her ears, and she let the mouse slip between her paws. _NO! _

_"REDPAW, GET UP!"_

__"Wha-what?" Redpaw blinked her eyes sleepily. She'd been dreaming. _Oh well, I can't wait to find out what my first day being an apprentice will be like!_ Fallenpaw's golden face peered over her. "You should probably get up. I think Lilystar's coming." Redpaw shook her fur and stumbled up. "Thanks Fallenpaw - I still have to get used to the early -" She let out a yawn - "mornings..." Fallenpaw purred and cuffed her ear softly. She loved when he did that. "Redpaw?" Sure enough, Lilystar's head peered in the den. "You ready? Sunfang, Rocktooth, and I are doing the dawn patrol. It will be a good time to explore the territory." _YES! _Redpaw thought. _She'd be with Fallenpaw on her first day! _"Awesome!" She gave her belly a few quick licks. "I'm read!" Fallenpaw nodded happil. "Me too!" Together we padded out of the den. Rocktooth and Adderpaw waited outside.

"Most of LeafClan territory is made up of this forest. There is a river that runs through the trees, we'll see that later. The river leads to a small pond in a grassy clearing," Lilystar explained to Redpaw as they went through the forest, continuing the patrol, "then, to the north of us, mountians rise up from the forest, that's RockClan territory. The mountians aren't very tall, but more like rocky hills, with only a few grassy spots. Their prey is mostly hawks." Redpaw listened, her head filled with questions. Lilystar went on. "Then to our left, that's BreezeClan. There territory is mostly open field, but the cats there are a little more friendly."

Lilystar explained more about hunting and territorys, and soon the sun rose, and the patrol reached the camp again. Although she was happy to be back, Redpaw wished she could explore more... Lilystar told Redpaw to go and grab something from the fresh-kill pile, and then they would go into the training clearing, a medium sized clearing where apprentices worked on fighting and hunting. Redpaw grabbed a vole and brought it over to where Fallenpaw sat, gulping down a mouse. "Wasn't that exciting?!" Redpaw mewed happily. Fallenpaw nodded. "Are you going to the training clearing today?" She purred. "Yep! I can't wait!" Redpaw knew she would try her best for Lilystar. Between bites, Fallenpaw gave Redpaw tips for hunting techniques and assured her she'd be the best apprentice ever. Redpaw purred, hoping he really meant it...


	5. Chapter 4

"Now, remember, paws light!" Redpaw crept through the brush, her eyes full of concentration. _I can do this..._ She thought to herself. Lilystar had been training her for almost a moon now, and wanted to see what Redpaw could catch. Breathing deep through her nose, she caught the smell of...what _was_ that scent? Lilystar had never mentioned it, but it seemed familiar...

"RockClan." Redpaw turned to see Lilystar facing the direction of the scent. _RockClan...the other Clan besides BreezeClan. _"What are they doing on LeafClan territory?" She questioned her mentor. Lilystar's eyes narrowed. "I'm not sure...it doesn't seem to be enough cats for battle, and why they would want battle is strange...I assume that they need to talk to me..." Redpaw, though worried, was excited. She'd never seen other cats besides the ones in LeafClan. Soon, the sound of pawsteps crinkling the leaves grew closer, and three cats came through the brambles. Redpaw almost gasped. The cats were HUGE! The biggest one, presumabley the leader of the small patrol, was a dark brindle, with bright yellow eyes. The she-cat on his right was smaller, about the size of Violetbreeze. Her black pelt shone in the sun. The smallest cat was gray - she looked as big as Redpaw - with dark green eyes. Lilystar gazed over the group. "Brambletooth, Sootpelt. And who is this? I haven't seen you before." The large tom - Brambletooth - spoke with a deep voice. "Riverpaw. Sootpelt's apprentice." Riverpaw gazed, eyes narrowed, at the two LeafClan cats. Redpaw wondered what she was angry about - she'd never done anything to RockClan. Lilystar continued, though her voice was more powerful then before. "You two must have a reason for intruding on LeafClan territory, yes? What are you doing here?" The sleek black she-cat replied. "Of course, Lilystar. You see, Snaketail, our medicine cat received a dream from StarClan." Lilystar nodded. "And?" Sootpelt continued. "He said that all he saw was darkness," She paused for a moment before continuing. "He insisted us to warn the Clans that something was coming...something beyond our control." Lilystar nodded slowly. "Thank you...is that all?" Brambletooth nodded. "See you at the gathering tomorrow." With that, the cats slinked off into the brush towards the RockClan territory.


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

"Violetbreeze, Cloverface, Smallflower, Sunfang, Redpaw, Fallenpaw, and Ravenfur will be coming to the Gathering tonight. As I mentioned earlier, we have something to sort out with RockClan..." Redpaw's ears perked. _The Gathering? _She couldn't wait! With Fallenpaw too! As the cats prepared for the Gathering, she bounced over to Violetbreeze. "What's a Gathering like?" She questioned. Violetbreeze purred. "You'll find out tonight. I'd get some sleep if I were you, it'll be a long night." Redpaw sighed. "Okay, okay, just let me see Fallenpaw first!" Violetbreeze shook her head. "Are you two ever seperated?" But Redpaw was already sprinting across the camp, tail pointed up towards the sky.

"Fallenpaw?" Redpaw whispered sleepily. The golden tom rolled over in his nest and faced Redpaw. "Yes?" Redpaw shuffled her paws, shifting around the soft moss that lay around her. "What do you think the other Clans will be like? Do you think they'll like me?" Fallenpaw smiled. "Of course they'll like you. Everyone does..." Redpaw gazed at him, her foresty green eyes large and sparkling. Before she could reply, a quiet hiss came from across the den. "Shh! Mousepaw and I are trying to sleep here!" _Adderpaw._ Redpaw rolled her eyes. "Alright. Good night guys." And soon she drifted off into sleep.

"Redpaw..." Redpaw lifted her head. "Violetbreeze?" Her mother nodded. "It's time to go." Redpaw lept to her feet, suddenly she didn't feel so sleepy. _The Gathering...I can't wait to see the other Clans... _The two left the den and padded out to where the small group of cats where gathered. She went up to Lilystar excitedly. "When are we leaving?" Lilystar purred, wrapping her tail around Redpaw's. "Just wait, little one. We will leave soon." Redpaw nodded happily and waited. When all of the cats were ready, they marched off into the woods, the eerie moonlight guiding them.

The forest had always seemed like a comfort for Redpaw, it was always there watching over the camp. Now...she wasn't so sure. The moon, though it lit the forest, it was still quite dark. Fallenpaw looked at her and smirked. "Is the little kitty scared of the dark?" Redpaw cuffed his ear. "No!" But she took a glance into the darkness, which made Fallenpaw laugh. Finally, Redpaw caught a strange scent. She recognized RockClan, but the other scent - It must have been BreezeClan - she didn't know. Suddenly, her paws left the soft mossy forest ground and slipped into smooth sand. She realized that they were by a lake. She saw LOTS of cats, and two perched on top of a low treebranch that came from a twisted looking tree next to the water. _They must be the two leaders...what were their names again? _Redpaw was distracted by Fallenpaw's tail overlapping hers. "Wanna meet some cats? " He asked, smiling. Redpaw nodded. "Yeah!"


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

Fallenpaw called out to the small group of apprentices. "Rabbitpaw! Frostpaw! Stormpaw!" The three apprentices looked over. "Hey Fallenpaw! Who's your friend?" The cat was light brown with yellow eyes. Fallenpaw ran up to the cat and purred. "This is Redpaw! It's her first Gathering!" Redpaw nodded excitedly. "Who are you?" She questioned. "I'm Rabbitpaw from BreezeClan. This is my sister Frostpaw," Rabbitpaw pointed his tail at the white and gray cat with misty eyes. "and this," Rabbitpaw continued, pointing at a black tom with dark stripes and green eyes. "is Stormpaw from RockClan." Redpaw narrowed her eyes. "RockClan?" Stormpaw shook his head and laughed. "Yeah, yeah. Hey, we don'thave to be rivals _all _the time!" Redpaw glared at the tom. She still wasn't sure she should trust him. But she didn't want to be enemies with him either. It _would _be nice to have a friend in the different Clans. She smiled. "Alright, alright." Fallenpaw suddenly looked up towards the branch where the leaders stood. "Shh! Looks like they're about to start the Gathering!" Redpaw looked up excitedly. Morningstar, leader of BreezeClan, stepped forward, her fluffy gray pelt ruffling in the wind. "Welcome to the Gathering. BreezeClan has been...going fine the past moon. Prey is plentiful, though there was a fox reported in the woods near LeafClan border, watch out for that Lilystar." Lilystar nodded. "Thanks for the warning." Morningstar continued. "Besides that, there has been no danger. Cricketsong gave birth to her two beautiful kits Jadekit and Maplekit." Morningstar continued to talk for a while, but Redpaw was busy glancing around the clearing. _So many cats!_ She thought. Suddenly, a deep voice echoed thorugh Redpaw's ears. It was Cliffstar - RockClan's leader. He assured that RockClan was strong as ever, and Redpaw listened for any word about their medicine cat's vision. But Cliffstar never mentioned anything. Soon he was finished, and Lilystar began. "LeafClan has been fine, and we are prepared for the coming leaf-bare. We have two new apprentices. Redpaw," The cats cheered her name, and Redpaw blushed. "and also Bluepaw, the new medicine cat apprentice."

"Wasn't that exciting, Redpaw?" Fallenpaw had been talking the whole way back. Redpaw rolled her eyes. "Yes, for the hundredth time!" She cuffed his ear playfully. Finally they reached the camp. Redpaw yawned. "I'm tired." She stumbled into the apprentice den and slumped into her nest. The soft moss felt good. "Goodnight Redpaw..." Fallenpaw whispered, then licked her gently on the forehead. Redpaw's heart fluttered. "Goodnight Fallenpaw." She managed. He...he...Redpaw sighed happily. Her mind was racing, but her body was to tired. She drifted off into sleep.


	8. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN - TWO MOONS LATER**

****Redpaw woke to the sunlight streaming through the apprentice den. She yawned, then stretched. She'd been an apprentice for about three moons. _Three? _Redpaw thought, astonished. _It seems like only a sunrise ago I became Red_paw_..._ A cold breeze danced across the camp. Green-leaf was slipping into leaf-fall. Redpaw sighed. She'd never been in a leaf-fall before - or a leaf-bare. It seemed strange that it wouldn't been green and sunny. Violetbreeze had told her that there was this stuff...snow - that stuck to the ground like thick white rain. Redpaw wondered about that as she trotted over to the medicine cat den. Fallenpaw was now staying there - he had tripped and scarred his back while on a patrol. Redpaw had laughed, but secretly she was worried - she didn't want him hurt, besides, patrols were much less fun without him, though Adderpaw and Mousepaw were good company.

"Redpaw!" Bluepaw greeted Redpaw as the red-brown she-cat entered the medicine cat den. The two sisters purred. "Hey Bluepaw! How is Fallenpaw?" Redpaw tried to act casual, but Bluepaw smiled. "He's fine. Actually, he just left the den. His scar is fully healed. I think he was looking for you." Redpaw thanked her sister and trotted over to the fresh-kill pile where she spotted Fallenpaw. "Hey!" She called happily and grabbed a vole from the pile of food. Fallenpaw looked up, a dove at his paws. "Hey Redpaw!" He mumbled, his mouth full. "Did you hear about Ravenfur?" Redpaw shook her head. "No, what?" Fallenpaw looked to the nursery. "She had her kits this morning - before you woke up!" Redpaw purred. "Really? That's great!" Ravenfur had been expecting kits with Sunfang for a while now. "I'll have to go see them!" Fallenpaw nodded. "I'll come with!"

The nursery brought back sweet memories of Redpaw as a kit. She saw Ravenfur nestled into the soft moss and grass of her nest, three small balls of fuzz nestled around her belly. Fallenpaw walked up to her and purred. "Hey Ravenfur! Congrats on the kits!" Ravenfur smiled. "They're so beautiful. The small black one is Ashkit, the white and black one is Birchkit, and the gray one is Dovekit." Ravenfur looked at the kits so lovingly, Redpaw was envious. She glanced at Fallenpaw, who was watching Ashkit, Birchkit, and Dovekit. _He'd make a great father..._But Redpaw pushed the thought from her mind. She needed to see Lilystar.


	9. Chapter 8

Redpaw bounded over to the leader's den, hoping to see Lilystar. She peeked her head in the cave, and saw the creamy she-cat pacing in her den, ears back, eyes wild. "L-Lilystar?" Redpaw questioned nervously. _What was wrong? _Redpaw stepped closer to the she-cat. Lilystar glanced up and blinked. "Redpaw." She sounded relieved. The mad look was gone from her eyes. "I...I need to talk to you." Redpaw wanted to argue, she had a question for Lilystar, but she kept quiet and nodded. "What?" Lilystar sat down and gestured for Redpaw to sit next to her. The leader gazed over Redpaw with her yellow eyes. "Eaglewing has had a dream from StarClan. It sounds related to what RockClan warned us about. It involves LeafClan, but it will concern all Clans." Redpaw shuffled her paws. "Why do you want me?" Lilystar's eyes saddened. "I think it involves you. But I can't tell you the exact dream. Visit Eaglewing. He'll explain." Redpaw opened her mouth, but no words came out. She didn't know what to think - what would _she _have to do with anything? But she nodded silently again. Her question would have to wait. "Okay Lilystar. See you..."

Redpaw walked uncertainly to the medicine cat's den. Lilystar's words echoed around in her head. She wanted to cry. _What was wrong with her? _But she didn't. She didn't want to act like a kit. _It's just a dream! _She tried to tell herself. Redpaw walked into the den. Eaglewing sat there, waiting for her. "Redpaw. Did Lilystar send you?" His deep voice rumbled. Redpaw wondered how Bluepaw could stand to be with him all day. She had to admit, Eaglewing scared her..."Yeah. She said that you had a dream...?" Eaglewing nodded sadly. "Lilystar thought it involved you. Why she had to fuss about it..." He muttered, eyeing the leaders den. "Lilystar was just trying to warn me..." Redpaw felt like she had to stand up for her mentor. Eaglewing sighed. "Yes. I had a dream. A cat stood on the HighRock. But darkness flooded through it, and when the cat fell, so did the other cats in the camp. Darkness destroyed the whole forest. Then I heard a prophecy..." Eaglewing drifted off. Redpaw blinked. "What...what was it?" She whispered. Eaglewing looked sadly at Redpaw.


	10. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE - TWO MOONS LATER**

Redpaw's heart skipped. She watched Adderpaw, Mousepaw, and Fallenpaw climb up the HighRock. Oh, how she wished that it was her up there! But it would be her turn soon. Fallenpaw had become an apprentice only a moon before her. When the three cats walked down proudly, cats cheered their new names. But Redpaw rushed to the golden tom's side. "Fallenleaf." She echoed his warrior name. Fallenleaf smiled. "Don't worry Redpaw, you won't be a 'paw for long!" Redpaw smiled. "I know! You are going to be the best warrior ever!" Fallenleaf sighed. "_We're _going to be the best warriors ever." He nuzzled her. Redpaw smiled. "C'mon, big bad warrior," she cuffed his head gently, "the little 'paw is hungry." Fallenleaf let out a _mrrow_ of laughter. "Well then, I'd better make sure you make it to the fresh-kill pile safely!" The two walked to the fresh-kill pile, their tails weaved together.

Redpaw groomed her fur quickly, making sure her pelt shone with it's red-brown color. Her underbelly was as white as snow, and her foresty eyes gleamed. _Today,_ Redpaw thought, _I will become a warrior. _The words echoed in her head. She couldn't beleive it'd been six moons since she had been the small kit, determined to be the best warrior. And well, she was. Redpaw excelled in hunting, fighting, everything Lilystar had taught her. She never wanted to brag, but she couldn't help but feel proud of herself. Now she had completed the challange, and the game had really jut begun. Redpaw's head swirled as she heard Lilystar's voice echo through the camp. Redpaw scrambled into the clearing, ears perked. She saw Violetbreeze's white pelt in the nursery with Redpaw's new sister Ivykit. She saw Fallenleaf's gold pelt next to Violetbreeze. He caught Redpaw's eyes and smiled proudly. She smiled back. Redpaw heard Lilystar call her up to the HighRock. _I wish Bluepaw were here..._ She thought, but she stepped up to Lilystar confidently. She was ready. Ready to protect her Clan. "Redpaw. You have trained hard, and are a very promising cat. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your Clan with your life?" Redpaw nodded. "Yes. I promise." Lilystar gazed at the apprentice proudly. "Then," she declared, "by the power invested in me by StarClan, I give you your warrior name. You will now be known as Redpelt." _REDPELT! REDPELT! _The Clan cheered her on. Redpelt's heart beat faster. "Thank you Lilystar." She whispered to her former mentor. Lilystar purred. "You are a wonderful cat."


	11. Chapter 10

****Sorry I haven't written for so long - Ihaven't had any time!

**CHAPTER TEN**

Redpelt trotted happily at Fallenleaf's side, her red fur swaying in the wind. It had been such a good night. She had slept next to Fallenleaf, who had saved a den for her. The morning was bright and hot - leaf-full was finally here! And now she was in the forest, the leaves overhead rustling with the breeze. "Hey Redpelt," Fallenleaf meowed happily. _He must be enjoying the weather too._ Redpelt glanced up at the sound of a squirrel in the tree above. "Yeah?" She whispered, not wanting to startle the squirrel. Fallenleaf shuffled his paws. "Well, I was wondering if you'd maybe want to come with me tonight...I have this one place that is pretty cool. Maybe we could -" Redpelt blushed. "Uh, okay," Fallenpaw smiled, his mood even happier - if that was possible. Redpelt glanced up at the squirrel again. It was still in the tree, unaware of the two cats. Fallenleaf noticed the prey and nodded to Redpelt, who crept up to the base of the tree. She quietly climbed up, her claws peircing the rough bark. She soon reached the low branch where the squirrel sat nibbling on a acorn. Her paws itched to pounce, but she waited until the right moment...then...POUNCE! Her teeth met the squirrel's fur.

"Nice catch Redpelt!" Mousefoot called as Redpelt padded into the clearing and set down her catch. Fallenleaf held a fat vole in his jaw, and sat down next to Redpelt. "Thanks Mousefoot!" Redpelt mewed to the gray she-cat. Fallenleaf began to eat the vole, and Redpelt joined in. The squirrel was delicious, and Redpelt finshed quickly. "I'm gonna go visit Violetbreeze and Puddlekit. Puddlekit's growing so fast!" Fallenpaw nodded. "Okay," He mumbled with his mouth full. "See ya,"


	12. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Redpelt padded along Fallenleaf as he led her through a small deer trail a few tail-lengths away from the camp. The stars shone bright above them, and the moon, almost full, reflected on the tree leaves. "We're almost there!" He announced as the two cats walked onto the shore of a sandy river. "I never knew that we had a river in LeafClan!" Redpelt exclaimed as she looked at the smooth water surface. Clumps of curly weeds crept along the bottom of the glasslike water. Fallenleaf lept onto a fallen log and tiptoed carefully across it, making his way to the other side. "C'mon!" He encouraged. Redpelt gracefully stepped along the log like Fallenleaf had and lept down. "This is it." Fallenleaf said proudly. A small clearing had opened up from the forest to the rivers shore. The moon shone directly above them, revealing its reflection on the river. Clumps of lilac made the air smell beautiful, and Redpelt let the warm breeze ruffle her fur. "It's beautiful!" She whispered in awe. Fallenleaf shuffled his paws, etching lines in the sand. "Well...Redpelt...I was wondering maybe if, um..." He trailed off uneasily, looking embarrassed. "Yes?" Redpelt questioned happily. "I was wondering if you wanted to, umm, be my mate?" He squeaked. His golden tail flicked as he looked down at the ground. Redpelt felt a bloom of happiness. "Yes!" She mewed, nuzzling him. "Of course!" Fallenleaf sighed, releived, and wrapped his tail around her's.

"Well, we should probably get going." Redpelt yawned. The moon was slowly fading, and she wanted to make it back to camp before anyone was awake. "Yeah, sure." Fallenleaf got to his feet and padded back to the log to cross the river. They had stayed by the river for a while, and Redpelt was tired. Hopefully she didn't have to do the dawn patrol.

They got back to camp fairly quickly, and Redpelt didn't hear any cats awake. She and Fallenleaf crept into the warriors' den and settled into their nests. She fell asleep fast, the rythmic breathing of the other cats lulling her to sleep.

Redpelt blinked her eyes sleepily. It was light outside the den, and most of the nests were empty. _Oh no!_ She thought to herself and began to groom her messy pelt. When she emerged out, she spotted Fallenleaf sitting by the fresh-kill pile. The dawn patrol was just coming back. It hadn't been to long. She trotted over to her new mate and grabbed a mouse out of the pile.


	13. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER TWELVE **

Redpelt heard Lilystar's yowl ring through the camp. She sprinted to the HighRock, ears perked. "What is it?" She mewed, along with the other cat's questioning voices. "RockClan has attacked BreezeClan!" Lilystar declared, her white fur whistling in the almost dramatic wind. Thunderclouds were forming above them, and Redpelt felt the static building. _What?_ She thought, her mind wild. BreezeClan? Attacked? She couldn't think of a reason RockClan would want to attack them - especially so few days before the Gathering! Lilystar continued, though, interupting her. "They were not expecting an attack, and they need our help. Our Clan is big and healthy. BreezeClan would have come to our aid, and we must go!" It looked like cats were arguing, but Redpelt was ready. BreezeClan needed their help, and she was going to help them. "Redpelt, please! Stay with the queens and the elders! Don't fight!" Fallenleaf pleaded, his eyes worried. Redpelt shook her head. "I'm not a queen yet," She said, unsheathing her claws. "and I am ready to serve my Clan!" Her chance was finally here to prove herself.

Redpelt, Fallenleaf, Addertail, Mousefoot, and Cloverface lept through the woods. Two other patrols ran in the forest near them. Every stride was another BreezeClan cat hurt. Redpelt thought of the elders, helpless, and the kits, to small to know what was happening. She flew across the leaves, her white underbelly probably as black as the earth that kicked up underneath them. Fallenleaf glanced at her with hard eyes, but Redpelt knew that he wasn't mad, just worried. But nothing would hurt her. Fallenleaf, Redpelt, Addertail, and Mousefoot had trained together so many times, they were unstopable togeether...hopefully. A while later, she saw the trees dissapearing and her paws no longer felt the leafy forest floor but the soft grass of the feilds. She couldn't she anything, until they stumbled down a hill. There, nestled into the side of the hill was the BreezeClan camp. RockClan warriors tumbled with the BreezeClan cats, and it was a desperate fight. Lilystar's voice echoed through the camp. "Attack!" The cats surged down into the camp, and Redpelt saw the RockClan warriors look up in frustration. "Stormpaw?" Fallenleaf whimpered as he spotted their old friend from the Gatherings. He looked up painfully, his eyes hard. "It's Stormflight now!" He called over the yowls, and dashed back to fighting. Redpelt turned away. She knew that he was her friend, but at the moment, he was her enemy. Redpelt dashed to the nursery, where two queens were struggling to hold off a RockClan warrior. "Sootpelt!" She remembered the cat from when the small patrol had come into LeafClan. Redpelt lept on top of her back, and tumbled her to the ground. "What-" The black cat mewed with rage. But the queens had returned from shock, and they soon scared the she-cat away - not without leaving a couple of scars.


	14. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

Redpelt snarled at the approaching tom, her fur spiked. The queens in the nursery behind her guarded the small kits who shivered in fear. "Get out of here!" Redpelt hissed, but the tom smirked. "Aww, the little LeafClan warriors defending the poor kittypets. How sweet." Redpelt and the tom circled each other, until Redpelt leaped, her claws just missing the tabby fur. A sudden pain screeched across her back as the tabby tom's claws traced along her back. She hissed, but was cut short when Fallenleaf lept over her, tackling the RockClan tom. "Redpelt, go back to the camp! Bluepaw will help you!" He meowed, struggling with the warrior. Redpelt clawed the tabby's face. "Nope!" She hissed. "I won't leave until all. The. RockClan. Warriors. Are. Gone." She spoke into the tom's yellow eyes, and once Fallenleaf released his grip, the tom fled. Suddenly, an irritated voice called across the battlefeild. "RockClan retreat!" Yowls of victory sprang up around the BreezeClan camp. "We did it." Fallenleaf sighed, releived. "We did it."

Lilystar led the LeafClan cats back into their forest camp, where the queens and elders greeted them happily. Redpelt nuzzled her mother and licked Puddlekit, her younger brother. "You're safe." Her mewed. Redpelt nodded, but Violetbreeze eyed her scars with unease. "Redpelt, why don't you visit your sister. I'm sure she'd be happy to see you." Redpelt nodded. "Sure." Redpelt trotted off to the medicine cat's den. "Bluepaw?" Eaglewing stepped out, a pile of herbs in his jaw. He set them down. "Redpelt." He greeted her. "Have you seen Bluepaw?" She asked, glancing around the den. A few cats were sleeping in the nests inside. Redpelt saw Whisperstep with a long scar across his leg, her father Rocktooth with a bleeding ear, and Cloverface with a scarred belly. Eaglewing studied Redpelt's back. "Bluepaw went out to gather more herbs. I can help with this scar." He said, starting to treat it. Once he had finished, he flicked his tail. "Just stay out of trouble for a few days, if possible." Redpaw was about to turn, but noticed that Eaglewing was still studying her. "Redpelt?" He questioned. "Yes?"

Redpelt padded towards Fallenleaf. "Hey Fallenleaf?" The golden tom looked up. "Yeah?" Redpelt sat down beside her. "I was wondering if you wanted to go back out to the river tonight. We haven't been there in a while, and the Gathering is tommorrow." Fallenleaf nodded. "Sure!" Redpelt smiled. "Awesome. I'm going to ask Lilystar if she needs any help on the patrols." Fallenleaf stretched. "Me too."


	15. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

Redpelt paced back and forth in front of the warrior's den, the stars above her lighting the camp. She finally padded into the den and woke Fallenleaf. "Fallenleaf?" She questioned quietly. The golden tom yawned and turned over, blinking his amber eyes groggily. "Yeah, I'm up..." He stood up and shook his fur. "So, I'll lead the way?" He mewed. Redpelt nodded. "Sure." The two cats snuck out of the LeafClan camp and into the dark forest. Redpelt felt and heart her heart pounding - she was wondering why all of the mice in the leaves weren't leaping away. But they traveled on in silence, not wanting to be heard by the other cats. Soon they reached the river, and carefully crossing the log, they ended up on the sandy shore, with the moon reflecting off the glass like water. Fallenleaf stretched and sat next to Redpelt, his tail weaved around her's. "Fallenleaf, I have something to tell you..." She said uneasily. The butterflies in her stomach made her dizzy. Fallenleaf tilted his head. "Yeah?" Redpelt gulped. "I...I am expecting kits." She squeaked out the last word, and felt like she was going to throw up. Fallenleaf froze for a moment, and Redpelt thought he was going to yell. But Fallenleaf lept to his feet and yowled. "Really?! Redpelt, this is wonderfull!" He nuzzled her, and Redpelt sighed. He was happy. "So...you're not mad?" Fallenleaf laughed. "Why would I be mad? All I ever wanted was you - and now we will be a family!" Redpelt smiled, imagining the small fuzzy kits...they would be hers. _Yes, this is wonderfull._ Redpelt thought, but a small worry nagged in the back of her mind. She'd always wanted to be leader. But what if she couldn't be leader with a family? Did she have to choose leader over family?


	16. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN **

Redpelt trotted up to the HighRock as Lilystar's mew echoed through the camp. Fallenleaf brushed her side. The moon lighted their path as they flickered through the trees towards the lake. Everyone seemed to be nervous after the battle, who knew what RockClan would be like...But Redpelt was excited as well. She hadn't been outside of camp much, and the Gatherings were as fun as they were important.

"Hey," Fallenleaf whispered, "have you seen anyone yet?"

The cats walked into the moonlit clearing. BreezeClan and RockClan were no where to be found. Lilystar swished her tail. Her yellow eyes glaring around the ground. Darkpelt whispered to Lilystar, and she pulled her ears back. Redpelt pushed her way through the cats to get to her.

"What's the matter?"

Lilystar flicked her tail. "No one is here yet..."

The cats padded softly into the sandy clearing. The only sound was the small waves lapping onto the rocks. Redpelt perked her ears, alert for any new sounds. Darkpelt's sharp gaze flicked over to a shuffling bush, and the scent of RockClan drifted in the wind. Lilystar and Darkpelt relaxed, but Redpelt caught a new smell. "Fox!" She yelped, just in time for the RockClan cats to leap out of the forest, two red and white blurs on their paws. Lilystar glanced quickly at Darkpelt, then at the cats behind her.

Lilystar yowled. The group of cats ran after the foxes. The RockClan cats were clawing fiercly at the foxes, but the LeafClan cats pounced on top of them, knocking the foxes to the ground. One of the RockClan she-cats looked up gratefully. Redpelt clawed at the fox's back, sending it running into the woods again. The fox's companion looked up, battling with a group of cats. It shook off it's attackers and stumbled after the other fox.

"Thanks." One of the RockClan cats mewed gratefully.


	17. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

****When BreezeClan finally trotted into the Gathering, both Cliffstar and Lilystar were seated in the twisted driftwood tree branch. Morningstar glanced curiously up at the two cats, then lept onto the branch. The three leaders talked among themselves for a while. Redpelt sat next to Fallenleaf, and perked her ears when she saw Rabbitpaw and Frostpaw approaching.

"Where have you guys been?" Fallenleaf exclaimed, his tail flicking. Rabbitpaw shuffled his paws.

"The battle's been hard on us...anyways," Rabbitpaw meowed quickly, "Whats up with Lilystar and Cliffstar?" Fallenleaf twitched his ears.

"While you weren't here, a couple of foxes chased RockClan into the clearing. We scared them off though." Rabbitpaw growled.

"Well, my brother and I got our warrior names!" She announced happily. "I am now Frostwhisker - and Rabbitpaw is now Rabbitleap!" Redpelt purred.

"Awesome! Me and Fallenleaf did too! I'm Redpelt, and Fallenpaw's Fallenleaf now." The young warriors' conversation was silenced by Cliffstar's hard voice, and the Gathering began.

"As many of you now know," he eyed the cats with his yellow eyes. "there have been foxes near here. We may have chased them off for now, but they'll be back. Besides that, RockClan is as strong as ever." The BreezeClan cats' fur spiked up. The tensions from the battle hadn't worn off. Cliffstar continued, but Redpelt was gazing at the crowd of cats. The BreezeClan warriors were thin, their eyes had a strange desperate glare. Redpelt wondered if they had been weak even without the battle with RockClan. The clear, soft voice of Lilystar echoed through the clearing, sending Redpelt's gaze to the tree.

"LeafClan has been doing well these past sunrises. The prey is good, thank you Cliffstar for the warning of the foxes," she added politely. "And we are prepared for the coming kits the new-leaf brings." Lilystar concluded her speech quickly. Morningstar started quietly, her voice rough and her normally fluffy coat was slightly matted.

"BreezeClan has...been fine since..." Morningstar paused, "Well, we've been fine. Flutterpelt and Deerleap are expecting kits, and we have two new warriors," She flicked her tail towards Frostwhisker and Rabbitleap, "Frostwhisker and Rabbitleap." Small applause rang throughout the cats as the two warriors purred nervously.

Fallenleaf padded next to Redpelt, wrapping his tail around hers. Redpelt faced him seriously. "Something's up with BreezeClan. We should do something..." Fallenleaf gazed back at the clearing where the other Clans were prowling back into their territories.

"Maybe you could talk to Lilystar about it." Redpelt nodded. Fallenleaf purred. "For now, lets get some sleep. I'm tired." He yawned loudly, showing his white fangs. Redpelt sighed. She _was _tired, no matter how much BreezeClan needed them.

"Oh, alright," She murmured sleepily, following the soft pawsteps of the other LeafClan cats. As soon as they reached the camp, she let herself slump into the soft moss of her nest. Fallenleaf curled up beside her, and she drifted off to sleep.


	18. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

Redpelt yawned and padded out into the camp, blinking the sleep out of her eyes. Hoping that Lilystar had time to talk, she peeked into the leader's den. Lilystar was grooming her fur, but looked up as she heard Redpelt's pawsteps.

"Can I help you, Redpelt?"

"Well, I have to say something..." Lilystar perked her ears, but waved her tail.

"Come in." Redpelt sat next to her. She wondered how to word what she was going to say.

"At the Gathering last night, BreezeClan was, well...looking pretty bad. There's something they aren't sharing. Why aren't they asking for help? I just know they're in trouble..." Lilystar sighed.

"Yes, yes, I think everyone has noticed that BreezeClan has been rather...well, they have not been doing well. The battle took a large toll on them. But they can't admit it in fear that RocKClan, or us, will attack them while they are weak." Redpelt frowned.

"I understand, but we should do something! Isn't life more than rivalries?!" She asked, exasperated. Lilystar's gaze sharpened, her eyes glaring.

"Redpelt!" She yowled, and Redpelt quieted, still mad. "Don't talk to me like that! I am the leader, not you!" Redpelt crouched under her mentor's fury, tears building in her eyes.

"Fine! I'll just leave then!" Redpelt stormed out of the leader's den and into the forest, towards the river.

Redpelt sat and watched her reflection in the water. Tears ran down her cheek, and she hardly knew why. Lilystar had never yelled at her before. It was a while before she realized that the white she-cat was sitting quietly behind her.

"What?!" Redpelt muttered, trying to hide her emotions. Lilystar sighed.

"I'm sorry, but you _aren't_ leader. You were my apprentice, but you aren't deputy either. I do agree that we need to do something. I will talk to Darkpelt. In the meantime, come here. I'll show you something." Redpelt padded curiously up to her mentor, temprorarily forgeting their disagreement. "Now, watch here." Lilystar pointed her tail at a small swarm of fish. Their scales reflected the light and Redpelt gazed at them for a while, watching the small fins. "My old mentor taught me this," Lilystar mewed, eyeing one of the scaley creatures. Redpelt leaned in, but her leader pushed her back. "Don't let your shadow reach the water, it'll frighten the prey." Redpelt nodded.

"Okay, but how do you catch them?" Redpelt's paws twitched, waiting to pouce. Lilystar paused for a moment, then, swiped her paw into the water, making Redpelt jump. When the paw emerged, a wriggiling fish in it's grasp. Redpelt gasped. "Awesome!"

"Now you try," Lilystar encouraged.

By the time Redpelt had caught a fish, she was cold and wet. Her red fur hung matted and dirty. Lilystar laughed at the sight. Redpelt was about to spit back at her, but stopped herself. It really was funny. Redpelt shook herself and sat next to Lilystar.

"I..I've got something to tell you." Redpelt said sheepishly. Lilystar looked over and tilted her head.

"What's that?"

"Umm...I'm expecting kits!" She blurted. Lilystar looked alarmed, but quickly recovered.

"With who?"

Redpelt shuffled her paws. "Fallenleaf." Lilystar smiled.

"He's a good cat."

"Yeah. He is."


	19. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN - TWO MOONS LATER**

Redpelt rested happily in her nursery den. Her three kits, Lilykit, the white she-cat named after Lilystar, Pondkit, the brown tom, and Lightkit, the pale tan she-cat. They had been born two sunrises ago, right before the Gathering. Violetbreeze and Fallenleaf adored the kits, along with Redpelt, though she was anxious to be out moving again. She only got out of the den to eat or go to the bathroom, and Redpelt missed hunting and patrols. Lilystar and Darkpelt hadn't done anything about BreezeClan's possible situation, Darkpelt had said it was too risky, that BreezeClan might drive them out as if they were attackers. Redpelt didn't want to argue though, it had been unbearably hot the past few sunrises, and she hadn't felt like doing much of anything all day.

"Hey Redpelt!" Mousefoot padded into the nursery. She had become Redpelt's close friend, and Redpelt enjoyed her company. It got lonely sitting around all day - her kits weren't very talkitive.

"Hello Mousefoot! How's the weather?" Redpelt joked, grateful for the small puddle in the nursery where she could drink and the cool shade of the brambles above her.

"Unbearable." Mousefoot sighed. Redpelt laughed. The three kits wriggled around at the sudden noise. Mousefoot looked down at them.

"They're the cutest kits I've seen," She commented, waving her gray tail. Redpelt nodded.

"Well, I'd better go. Looks like they need me for the evening patrol." The small she-cat padded away, leaving Redpelt with her kits. Her mother, who was still in the nursery with Puddlekit, was asleep, along with Lightshell. Lightshell's kit Stonekit pounced at a stray leaf, his tiny claws grasping it playfully. Puddlekit tackled him from behind, making the little tom squeak. She watched them for a while, then woke Violetbreeze.

"Mother? I'm going to get something to eat, maybe take a quick walk. Would you mind watching Lilykit, Pondkit, and Lightkit for me?" Violetbreeze yawned and nodded.

"Thanks." Redpelt padded out of the den, stretching her legs gratefully. The hot air wrapped around her like a humid blanket, and she walked over to the fresh-kill pile. She picked up a mouse and began to eat. She saw Addertail, Cloverface, and Ravenfur coming back from a hunting patrol, but only Ravenfur had a squirrel in his jaws.

"The weather's so hot, all of the prey's hidden away in their dens!" Addertail complained. Ravenfur rolled his eyes and muttered loud enough for Redpelt to hear.

"Or it's that you're such a mouse-brain you can't catch prey when it's right in front of your paws." Addertail spit back a retort that Redpelt didn't hear. The hot weather was making everyone cranky.

**ONE WEEK LATER**

Redpelt watched as her kits tumbled around the nursery floor, tackling each other with sheathed claws. Lightkit _mrrowed_ with laughter as Lilykit was wrestled to the ground by Pondkit. Redpelt picked up Lilykit by the scruff and set her back on her feet. "Pondkit, please don't hurt your sister," Pondkit grumbled but went back to chasing a rustling branch at the corner of the nursery. Lilykit and Lightkit groomed their fur next to Redpelt.

****"Mother? Why can't we leave the nursery?" Lilykit asked, a puzzled expression on her face.

"Yeah! I want to hunt in the forest like you!" Lightkit added, her blue eyes shimmering. Redpelt sighed.

"It's not safe until you're atleast a moon old," She explained. "Then I will show you the camp, but you can't go-"

"Into the forest until we're apprentices." Lilykit said in a dreary voice. "I know, I know." Redpelt licked the small kit.

"Well, sit down over here and let me tell you about the first time I went in the forest." All three kits gathered eagerly in front of her, waiting for the story.


	20. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER NINETEEN **

The next day was hotter than the one before it. Redpelt panted inside the nursery, the sun seeping through the small cracks in the bramble walls. Even the kits were too tired to play, they just splashed in the puddle, their tiny paws leaving little prints wherever they walked. When Redpelt went out to eat, the sun scorched her pelt.

"This must be the hottest leaf-full EVER!" One of the apprentices moaned, sitting in the shade of a bush. Redpelt quickly snatched a raven from the fresh-kill pile and retreated back to the nursery. Her kits were still to young to have meat, but they enjoyed playing with the feathers after she'd finished the meal. Violetbreeze greeted Redpelt with a flip of her tail.

"Redpelt? Will you ask Rocktooth what Lilystar said? I've heard rumors that patrols will be canceled - the cats aren't doing well in the heat." Redpelt nodded, puzzled. She didn't know if they could cancel patrols, but she padded out after her meal. Rocktooth was shading himself in the shadow of a tree, and like the other cats, was panting.

"Hello Rocktooth," She greeted the tom, "Violetbreeze was wondering if you knew anything about patrols being canceled or something like that..." Rocktooth's ears flicked.

"Darkpelt wants everyone to stay in camp for the day. He says it's too hot to do anything." Rocktooth said with an annoyed voice. Redpelt tilted her head.

"What about Lilystar? What does she think?" Rocktooth shrugged.

"I wouldn't know. Anyways, there's a hunting patrol out right now, so there isn't much they can do about it until they come back." Redpelt thanked the tom and padded over to Fallenleaf, who sat inside the warrior's den.

"Hey Redpelt," He purred when she approached. "How are the kits? I just got back from the dawn patrol." He said, drooping his tail. "I really hope it rains soon - all of the puddles or streams will dry up!"

"Yeah. The little puddle in the nursery is almost gone. We'll have to bring in some wet moss soon. But the kits are fine." Redpelt smiled. "Already complaining about leaving the nursery." Fallenleaf purred again, but this time they were interupted by a loud screech.

"_RUN!_"

Redpelt looked up, alarmed. The hunting patrol had burst into the clearing, eyes wide. They panted, catching their breath.

"Fire! In the forest! Get everyone to saftey!"

Panick erupted as Redpelt noticed the cloud of smoke that came from the trees just out of sight. Lilystar shouted orders, and patrols of cats began bounding away. Fallenleaf looked at Redpelt, frantic.

"Get the kits and go to saftey, I will be there soon!" He called over the yowls. Redpelt shook her head.

She protested, but dashed to the nursery. Violetbreeze and Lightshell were leaving, and Redpelt mewed to her shaking kits. "Come with me, little ones. You'll be okay, just follow me." She tried to act calm, but the worry in her voice was noticable. Orange flames had began lapping at the trees near the camp. Fallenleaf was waiting for her at the edge of the camp. "Go!" She called to him, herding the small kits towards the other cats. Finally she reached Fallenleaf, and they set off after the others, racing throuht the flaming trees. Smoke clouded around her, making her dizzy.

"Keep going, keep go-" Fallenleaf's urges were cut of by a loud crack. A tree toppled over. It landed on top of Fallenleaf, who cried out in pain. His back legs were caught under the trunk.

"No!" Redpelt shrieked, pushing herself agianst the branches. Fallenleaf looked up with his deep amber eyes. Tears rimmed them as he breathed shakily.

"Go Redpelt. You can't save me. Please."

Redpelt shook her head, tears streaming down her face. Lightkit, Lilykit, and Pondkit watched their father with wide eyes. More flames appeared, closer, and Redpelt huddled them to her. "I don't want to leave you," She murmured. Fallenleaf gave her a feeble lick behind the ears, then closed his eyes.

"I love you Redpelt. And Lilykit. Pondkit. Lightkit. I love you."

With that, the golden tom breathed his last breath. Redpelt sobbed, but led her kits away, hoping to escape the fire. She couldn't pick up the other cat's smell, and the flames were hardly five tail-lengths away. Redpelt saw an old fox nest and lept into it, hoping the stone was thick and deep enough to protect her and the kits from the flames. Smoke poured into the den, and Redpelt coughed, covering her kits. She inhaled the smoke and became dizzy. Black spots covered her vision, and she lost consciousness.


End file.
